


Dave's Paradise

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, true romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: an auto generated John Dave fic.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider





	Dave's Paradise

Dave grabs John by his car and pulls him in close.

John laughs, unexpectedly.

John lets slip a moan.

Dave tries hard to keep steady his bird.

Dave's blade suddenly turns into gushers.

John laughs again.

The two of them are no longer friends.

The two of them kiss.


End file.
